


Troy (the Cat)

by Amedia



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, PostWar, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: Troy misbehaves.
Relationships: Hans Dietrich/Jack Moffitt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Troy (the Cat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarolyneChand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolyneChand/gifts).



> Prompt: cat

_... sometime in the late 1940’s ... somewhere in Egypt ..._

Dietrich: Jack! Troy peed in my boots!  
Moffitt: Oh! You weren’t supposed to find out about that.  
Dietrich: You do realize I’m talking about the cat.  
Moffitt: ...  
Moffitt: Of course! That’s what I meant, too.


End file.
